Hidden Sun
by Lolita Toxica
Summary: Boyfriends who visit at night are so romantic... specially if you argue with them about helping them search the truth in a broken-down city. Three years after Ex-Machina. Ed/Fizz


_**Hidden Sun**_

_**A/N:**_ No, not one thing I own. Super quick one-shot to get away from studying for the final tests. Slightly AU; don't know how much.

* * *

She would often stare at the ceiling while lying on her bed… just thinking…

She had nothing to do anymore. She had nowhere to go anymore. She had no one to see anymore.

'_Well… there's an exception.'_ She quietly giggled.

She just stared at the smooth silver ceiling that protected her from the outside world of Progress City. She learned in recent years that patience was the key for anything in life. To get what she wanted, she would have to wait.

She even bought a new outfit for the occasion; something to impress with. A small golden sleeping-wear dress that hugged and complimented her very well with small pink flower details embellished in it. Sure, she wasn't the type to dress very fancy-like, but for the occasion and _only_ for the occasion, she would just to please. Even if she felt unfamiliarity with the fabric and the cold-breeze liberty of her almost pale legs, she would do it _just_ for the occasion.

Her green eyes glanced at the window. She blushed lightly of embarrassment. She couldn't see a thing with the light green curtains draping the window. She stood up from her bed. Feeling again the cold breeze on her legs, she fixed her dress a bit because of it being a bit short.

It was morning, but still dark enough to look like night. She was experienced in walking in the darkness of any room, hers specially. She pulled the curtains to see the dark sky. She gasped in surprise when she saw a figure standing there.

Once a week, she would get a night visitor, who slowly and steadily romanced her into his short life. Their feelings for one another were pure. No one was there to interrupt the blossoming feelings. There was no one to see her anymore, so there was no one to interrupt her anymore.

A smile crept on her face when the figure grinned childishly ear-to-ear. He knocked lightly on the window for permission to enter. She allowed so with a press of a button near her window. When it slid open, his hand cupped her chin. "Hello there, Fizz."

"Hi!" she chirped. She pecked his lips quickly and let him in.

His blue eyes scanned her. "You look even more beautiful tonight. What's the reason?"

She blushed. "I just wanted to impress you, that's all."

He embraced her. "You're always impressive… remember that."

She giggled. "Sure. Now tell me, what did you do? Have you found anything?"

He led her to the bed to sit down. He sat on the floor for any precautions of her parents. He sighed heavily as if to let all the pressures of his week go down in one breath. "Nothing yet…"

"You should let me help you!" she argued.

"No. It's dangerous."

"Please, Ed…"

"No…"

"Just think about it. With your intuition and my intelligence, we can find Ol' Skool."

Ed thought about it for a while. Fizz was hopeful inside her mind; he had just thought about her actually leaving the sanctuary that was Progress City to follow him in his quiet quest for the truth.

"C'mon, Ed… it's been three years… Let me help you." She wrapped her hands around his and slid down to the floor. Maybe teasing him would do the trick. "I told you I would be there for you and you haven't let me do so. Let me now. I haven't been in action in _years_. Ever since Dojo broke up, I've been stuck at home or school."

"And there's a good reason for it," he said sternly. "You should be protected."

"Ed…" She pressed against him. "Please…"

By the look on his eyes, it seemed her charm was working.

"What can be dangerous about searching for the truth? You don't look attacked; not a scratch on you. We've been attacked before at our time with Dojo. We can do this!"

"I worry about you…"

"Well, I worry about _you_! Do you think it's fun sitting here doing nothing waiting to see if you come back or not?" Fizz embraced him and kissed his neck. "What do you go through that's so bad?"

"The other courier teams attack me when they see me because of what we've done to them. The rouge Bedlam bots that know my power signature—" He was stopped by Fizz's soft lips on his.

"If I was there, none of that would happen," she said softly.

Ed smiled warmly. "I guess it wouldn't…" He pressed his lips with hers once again for a long kiss. When he had lost his breath, he broke off. "C'mon, none of this tense stuff. This thing is only once a week. This should be romantic."

"Well, I _am_ being romantic. I wore a _dress_ just for you with _pink_ on it."

He grabbed a few strands of purple highlights. He chuckled. "It matches with the purple. Very cute."

She smiled warmly at his compliment.

"So what have you done this week?" Ed asked as he played with her red and purple strands.

"Study… computer… piano… shopping… tracker…"

"Tracker?"

Fizz grinned slyly. "I knew it would pick up your interest."

"You did all this on purpose!" Ed said as he pointed an accusing finger on her. "The dress, the flirting, the argument, the tracker!"

"Now, now…" she told him. Fizz placed her hand on his cheek. "Just follow me." She stood up and grabbed Ed's hand.

He stood up from the floor and followed her out of the comfort of her bedroom and into the dark halls of the two-story house. He tensed up while walking.

"Don't worry; they're fast asleep."

Ed sighed. "I hope so…"

Fizz pushed him into the nearest wall. Her body pressed against his own so he wouldn't escape her kisses. Her hands slithered into the back of his head.

He wanted to escape. He feared her parents might hear them. He thought about it, quickly threw the thought aside and subdued into her warm lips.

"See?" Fizz broke off. "A bomb can explode and they won't notice."

"Why's that?"

"They returned from a long trip."

"Ah."

"So this is the closest thing to having the house to myself."

"You're a very naughty little girl doing stuff like that."

She smiled. "I try." She pulled him again. "Let's go." They walked down the stairs into the first floor. Fizz slowly guided Ed around; she knew very well the house at night. She opened a door and guided Ed to the stairs below it.

"The basement?"

"This is where I keep the tracker."

"What's so great about it?" he asked.

"Upgraded it. The new feature is to track humans by their DNA signature from anywhere in the world." She looked at him. "I know you have Ol' Skool's DNA hidden somewhere."

"His old hair brush," he realized. "You upgraded it for me?"

She nodded. "But you have to pay the price."

He sighed heavily once again. "I can't let you leave on those adventures… not now."

Fizz stopped and stood in front of Ed. Her face just inches of his. "Oh really?" she teased. "What's more important, my protection or a human life?" She turned serious.

"Fizz, it doesn't have to be this way. I—"

"No. _I_ decided that I'm gonna help you, whether you like it or not."

He was mystified by her darkened eyes. Ed gulped the remaining saliva in his throat. Truly, he was indecisive. Keep the girl or lose—if he was still alive, that is—a human life.

She stomped with her bare feet to the counter and picked up the small round silver device. "I get to keep this so you don't leave me with the tracker in your hands."

Without a second thought, Ed jumped at her. They landed on the ground and fought for a while; not physical contact, but pushing each other away from the tracker. The hair-pulling, body-pushing trauma and full-on cursing turned into kisses and promises on the hard cold floor. The tracker had been abandoned. He whispered his promises of not abandoning her, cherishing her and protecting her with his life; words she could use to penalize him later in the morning.

Fizz smiled at him as he caressed her gently. She held unto his neck and toyed with his blue hair. She giggled at the tickling sensation of his warm breath on her neck.

"You can go…" he sighed. Ed had given up his fight. His girlfriend was too stubborn.

Another giggle emerged from her because of his breath.

"_But_ you can only help when you have nothing, _absolutely_ _nothing_, to do. You still need to go to school and keep a sort-of normal life with your parents. You don't want them to find out the reason of your escapades. The less people that know, the better it is for us."

She snuggled onto him. "I can live with that…" Ed pulled himself and Fizz up. She ran towards the tracker and grabbed it. "Just in case you run away with it."

They retreated back to the safety of her bedroom. While they walked, they took notice that the halls were a lot clearer than before. They could see the cold color tones of the house.

"Morning already?" Ed inquired as the stiffness from before returned.

"I guess so…" She opened the door to her room. The purple walls reflected the small sunlight that entered. "Can you wait for me for a small while longer?"

"Why?"

"So I can leave with you."

"I said you can go; I didn't say you can go _now_!"

"I have _absolutely nothing_ to do on this _boring_ day in Progress City, so I guess I shall help my boyfriend search for the truth about himself." She entered her closet and her drawers, picked up some clothes and her tracker and walked out of her room.

Ed stood in her room and played with his feet for a while as if he was embarrassed. He jumped onto her bed and laid on it. _'This bed is very soft…'_ Before he knew it, he was fast asleep on his girlfriend's bed.

Fizz undressed herself from the dress. She felt even more uncomfortable with her body than before because of the knowledge that her boyfriend stood a room away from her. She quickly got dressed in a light blue blouse and dark jeans.

When she returned, she smiled warmly at the sight of Ed sleeping on her bed. _'He must be tired.'_ She threw her dress to the laundry basket and searched for her white boots. She instead found an old notebook and ripped a page from it. She wrote in pen, "A Dojo situation happened. I'll return soon" in her native futuristic straight and rectangular letters and placed it on her mirror.

She found her boots hidden under her bed and put them on. She heard Ed yawning when the first official sunrays hit the window. His blue eyes looked down at her. "Are they awake?"

Fizz knew to whom he referred to. "No. I told you already. They won't wake up until later." She did two long and low pigtails, each having a purple strand between her red locks. "I'm ready. Let's go."

"You're not rusty at this, are you?"

"No, I'm fine."

Ed climbed to the window first. He jumped and landed perfectly on the concrete floor outside her home. She followed his movements and landed farther than him.

She smiled. "See? I told you."

"You've been practicing…"

"Yeah, didn't you notice? "The master plan" you talked about."

"I fell for your trap, didn't I?"

Fizz grinned. "The first and only one who will," she promised. She grabbed his hand tightly and ran away with him. Her old life had returned and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Yes, yes, lame ending, I know. T_T I'm in an Ed/Fizz high for some unknown reason!

Happy Holidays~


End file.
